The Wind Is Still Blowing
by Kid B.A
Summary: Son Gohan vows to follow his father's legacy. Follow him as he fights those that oppose the good and pure, make new friends and find all that life has to offer a demi-saiyan. Small GohanxLime. Later GV.
1. Chapter 1

**New person here for the writer's community. Constructive criticism would be helpful. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. I do own the OCs and the ideas though.**

* * *

**Planet Devae**

In a large demonic throne room of the Planet Devae, Lord Sin sat with his wisest consultants and advisors.

"My lord. This power! It must be destroyed!"

"A power like this should only come from our kind!"

"Kill it before it becomes stronger!"

Lord Sin stood up, his dark and demonic aura alone enough to shut up everyone in this room. He had heard enough.

"Centuries we have purged planets, taking and killing everyone on it! The Cold family fears us. The Kais themselves have never shown their faces to us. It was my ancestors that wiped out the Super Astorians, the Super Saiyans, the Super Heras and the Super Negadians. Now you're scared because of two small power levels!"

One of the alien in the room stood up. "If I may be so bold, but the power levels of these two beings reach 300,000,000 sini and 250,000,000 each. If we were to attack them, our race has a chance of being destroyed!"

The king smiled when he heard this.

In a blinding light, he raised his finger and shot a beam out of his hand hitting it straight through the alien's head.

" Hmphf! Anyone else?"

No man uttered a word.

"Good! Prepare my ship. Earth has never been visited by us. Let's give them that honor."

* * *

**Planet Earth**

It was a few hours after the Z Fighters battle with the space tyrant Bojack and his crew. Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were in West City hospital for their injuries awaiting sensu beans.

Bulma and Master Roshi were at the cafeteria while Chi Chi was spoon feeding Gohan while he read a Physics book. His cast was angled so that the book fit between his hands and his thumb, which he could move to flip the pages.

"Gohan, I've decided that you will go to school from Monday," Chi Chi said out of the blue.

Gohan looked up as his mother collected his book. "Huh. Why?"

Bulma also looked surprised. "Chi Chi, you know Gohan doesn't need to go to school. Aren't you worried about him fitting in?" she said to her friend.

"He's getting a big boy now. I don't want him being socially awkward when he grows up," Chi Chi replied firmly. "And besides, I don't want him training and becoming a delinquent."

"Mom, the bad guys don't get weaker every time they come, for some strange reason. You know I need to train to defeat them!" Gohan fought back.

"I'm not going to stop your training. And besides, there's always Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Trunks to stop any enemies," Chi Chi said while looking at the shelf of books and picking one out for Gohan.

"You forgot me!" yelled Yamcha from across the room.

Chi Chi looked at him with a kind of astonished look on her face. "Right…"

"Chi Chi, can I speak to you outside for a minute?" Bulma asked. Chi Chi nodded.

After locking the door, Chi Chi turned to Bulma, "Bulma you all I want is the best-"Wait a minute," Bulma stopped her.

"You think doing all this to Gohan just after Goku died is best for him. Chi Chi… You're pregnant; your husband is dead even though he had the opportunity to be here now. Think how all this is on Gohan."

Chi Chi sighed. "Bulma, what do you want me to do then?"

Bulma smiled, "Let Gohan enters school when he's ready. I'd say when he's fifteen or sixteen. He's studying college level work now anyways."

The women then heard noises from inside and rushed in to see what's wrong. To their relief, everyone was up and about. Mister Popo had arrived with sensu beans for everyone.

The doctor walked in and was astounded with what he saw. He adjusted his glasses and scanned the room until his eyes fell on a black, fat alien looking creature with strange clothes.

"Nurse! Nurse!" the man ran yelling from the room.

Everyone else laughed jovially.

Soon they were all flying out high in the air where they met.

"Everyone, I want to thank you all for giving it your all in this fight," Gohan said loudly, "We've honored my father by protecting Earth. This is our duty from now on."

"Gohan, come visit sometimes eh," Master Roshi said sitting of the Flying Carpet.

"Sure! Bye everyone!"

They all said good-byes and going different directions. "Alright time to catch up with Mom and Nimbus," Gohan said to himself. He flew off to Mount Pazou suddenly very hungry even though he ate an hour ago.

* * *

**Satan Residence**

"BWAAHHAAHAAHAA!" Hercule yelled to the hundreds of reporters at his gates. "I showed those fake, crap costume aliens who the boss is, YAAAEEEHHH!"

"Mr. Satan, what happened to the rest of the fighters," a female blonde reporter asked.

Mr. Satan stopped for a second. "Oh, uh, they realized they weren't strong enough and high-tailed out it of there. Luckily the alien's light tricks didn't fool me and the Super Satan Fist soon knocked them out. Hehehehahahaha!"

A limo soon arrived and out stepped the daughter of the world champ, the small and petite yet strong and agile Videl Satan. She brushed past the tons of reporters avoiding all the questions. She had a lot on her mind. She was extremely frustrated that she couldn't participate in the tournament but she injured her arm badly yesterday when she slipped from the stairs.

Secondly she was thinking about some certain fighters that participated in the event. Particularly a tree eyed bald one and a lavender haired one. She was sure she saw the famous Bulma Briefs cheering the purple-haired teen. She was thinking that maybe Bulma creates some sort of mechanically engineered boots that would allow one to fly and stay in balance.

Also why would that one kid turn his hair blond. She already knew it was a trick. But why would the man do it. For style, fun?

Thirdly, she saw a kid probably around her age kick a man ten times his size out of the ring. What was more surprising was, despite the size and weight of the man, he stayed airborne for a while she thought he was also using tricks to fly. Man, a lot of physics laws were being broken today.

"Miss Videl, dinner will be served soon, can I offer you any appetizers in the meanwhile," her butler, Joe said to her.

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to go lie down," she waved him away. She needed to sleep off the day's events.

* * *

**_Reviews are very much appreciated. Constructive critism would BE very much helpful._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those that reviewed! ImmaGoku and Guest, appreciate, also to those that followed and fav.**

**Disclaimer: do I sound like Akira Toriyama?**

* * *

It was midday and that meant Son Gohan had a three hour break from studying. Though it took a few hours and a few flying a pan to the head, Gohan was able to convince his mother to allow him to study for five hours a day. A time table was set on Chi Chi's approval also allowing him to train for five hours and the weekends free to do what he wanted.

'**I wonder what dad's doing right now; probably training," **Gohan thought while walking along the trees surrounding his home. He reached a lake and promptly took off his clothes after which he jumped right in. Fifteen minutes later he came back out with a catfish twice his size.

He dropped it off at his home for an afternoon lunch and flew into the forest. "Alright, time to start mastering Super Saiyan Two, if anyone stronger than Cell or Bojack pops around, I got to be ready!" Gohan determinedly stated out loud.

"**You need any help!"**

Gohan turned around and let out a big smile. "Piccolo, always good to see you around!"

Piccolo smirked, "Yeah kid, same here. But before we do anything else, Dende wanted me to inform you about something."

"Really, what," Gohan asked. He walked over to Piccolo with his two hands behind his head and eyes closed.

"We wished back all those harmed by Bojack and his men, and one of his crew, a female scum apparently came back to life," Piccolo growled.

"Yeah Piccolo, I remember that," Gohan told his mentor, "If you want I can track her down to make sure she doesn't cause any trouble. Then again, she may not be so bad after all!"

Piccolo smirked. He took of his turban and cape. "Just like your father, Goku!"

And with that he charged at Gohan beginning a long training session.

* * *

Chi chi was cleaning up the living room when she heard a knock on the front door. She fixed her apron and trudged to the door. Opening the door she was met with the smiling face of Gohan's new friend, Lime.

"Hello Mrs. Son, is Gohan around?" Lime asked

Chi Chi didn't know too much about Lime only that Gohan saved her and her village and the pair had met twice. "Gohan's not home right now dear, he uh went to the mountains for a bit."

Lime's eyes looked down a bit, "Oh, its ok. Gohan did promise me he would teach me to fly…"

"Oh… he told you about that?" Chi Chi said surprised. She looked at the down casted look on the little girl's face. "Hey Lime, why don't you come in for a bit huh. I made lemonade and some sponge cake."

"Sure Mrs. Son, I would like that!"

* * *

Vegeta walked out of the gravity room. After a long training session he finally deserved a three minutes break. However that shortened to one minute after he sensed Gohan's Ki. He popped right back into the gravity room. "Grrrrr…"

While on one side of Capsule Corporation Vegeta was training, on the other side Bulma was watching some very important news. Less than one hour ago, space centers around the world detected an extra-terrestrial object around Jupiter heading to Earth.

'**Hmmm… if I can zoom in on this picture and digitalized its resolution, maybe I can figure what this thing really is' **Bulma thought.

"Any success so far," Dr. Briefs asked his daughter.

"Yeah, it seems like sort of spaceship. Bigger than Frieza's for sure!" Bulma said back. "I'm going to ask Vegeta if he sense any strong power levels, so we can know if it's a threat or not. Oh god, I hope not. Gohan and the other had enough for a lifetime since that space pirate."

"Spaceship, I can't sense anything stronger than Krillin out there, so it cans _**that**_ bad. It's not worth your time! Now let me train,'" Vegeta told his wife.

"Hmmm… I hope it's not an alien trying to destroy Earth again," replied the Saiyans wife.

*growl* "Blasted woman, don't interrupt my training again! If I say it's not worth your time, it's not worth your time. Feeble woman."

"Feeble woman. Feeble woman! We'll all see a feeble Saiyan tonight when he has no dinner to come home to!"

* * *

"Gohan, you're getting stronger and stronger," Piccolo said after an intense spar.

"Yeah, soon I'll be able to master Super Saiyan 2. Give a year maybe."

Piccolo eyes shot towards the Sons House. "You have company, Gohan."

Gohan looked confused until he sensed… Wait, oh god no! Did she actually find his house? He didn't remember telling her where he lived. Wait, did he?

"Thanks Mrs. Son, those were delicious, you really, truly are an amazing cook," Lime complimented.

Chi Chi eyes closed in delight. She always liked hearing how good a cook she was.

The pair heard the front door open and close.

"Oh good, Gohan's home," Lime squealed in joy.

Gohan scanned the room; Lime seemed to be fine with him. His mother looked…humble…enough. Good.

Scratching his head he began, "Lime surprised seeing you here."

Lime ran up to him, "Gohan, you promised you would teach me how to fight properly so I can defend myself!"

"Yes I did promise you that. I didn't say when…"

"Nuh uh, you said I can come whenever I want in Mt Pazou."

Gohan closed his eyes. Why did this feel like a losing battle? Truth be told, Gohan didn't feel like he could train a, a…human? Whatever, there's a first time for everything.

"Alright Lime, let's get started. Do you know what Ki is?"

"Is that a food?"

* * *

Videl was lying in her bed when her father called.

"Sweet pea! Some of your friends are here!" yelled the Godzilla voice of Hercule.

*sigh* "**At least I've got company**," Videl thought.

Three of her closest friends came, Erasa, Sharpener and Damian.

"Hey guys," Videl said to her friends.

Right away Erasa lunged forward and wrapped her best friend in a hug. "Ohhhhh Videl! I'm sorry you didn't get to fight! Why did you leave us after your father beat up the bad guys! Why didn't you call me? How's the pain? Much?"

"Erasa loose off her, you got your death-hug trap syndrome again," Damian hastily said. He too had been victim to one of those.

"Yeah though, it's kind of sad you didn't get to fight though. With what you've got, you could have made it to your father!" Sharpener exclaimed.

Videl however was unable to answer them as she was recovering her breath. With one heave she caught it back. "Erasa, one question a time. Damian, you're right, it was. Sharpener, yeah I'm kind of sad too."

The group conversed for an hour until they got up to go home. Erasa promised she would text and so did Sharpener. Damian however did not leave the room. He closed the door and walked up to Videl eerily.

Videl noticed and said, "Dude, why haven't you gone yet?"

Damian sighed and said, "Videl, I need to know something."

Videl backed away, "Damian, you're creeping me out."

"Videl, listen to me, did… did Mr. Satan defeat Cell?"

Videl was stunned. What kind of question was that? "Of course my dad beat Cell, what do you mean?"

"It just doesn't seem right. Videl, my uncle was in the army that fought Cell. He doesn't believe those light tricks are trick. And he doesn't believe your dad beat Cell."

Now Videl was getting angry. He doubted her father and actually thinks her father would lie to her and the world like that. "Damian, you and I both know that those lights tricks are tricks. You and I both know, my father is the strongest man alive! How dare you speak ill of him! Please, just… Get out!"

"Your dad always seems to have stomach cramps before he goes up against someone like Cell or at the Intergalactic Tournament, but afterwards they suddenly disappear! Up until now, we haven't seen any more Cell footage, just some crappy short movie! Up until now, no one can figure out how those guys at the tournament can fly. There are a hundred scientists there and not one can get a lead!"

"Damian, what the hell has gotten into you? I don't want to see your face again! Guards!"

And just like that, the boy was frisked away. Videl didn't know it, or perhaps didn't want to, but she lost one of her best friends today. One that will soon fill her with regret.

"**Sir, we have reached our destination," shouted someone over the intercom to Sinn. **

"**We confirmed that the inhabitants are all humans, sir!"**

"_**No way humans are this powerful. A preposterous theory. What the hell could gave off a power level of 300,000,000 sini. Last time I felt such power was against the Super Saiyans, there's only one thing to do now."**_

"**Soldiers, we have arrived to Planet Earth, it's time. Time for extinction!"**


	3. Meet the Demon

**Next chapter up. Isn't that good as I hurried to get it done. **

**Anonymous: Alright dude. Damian will play a better role later. Videl's going to figure out soon enough. not like in canon. As you can see at the end of the chapter, a certain someone needs Videl to play a key role. I thought of a big invasion and decided it just didn't fit. so I did you'll know what.**

**Taraus Silver: A doi! aint that the main point over all!**

**TheOnly1: Dude, stay awesome!**

* * *

Videl sat pondering in her room. So many things to think about. Her head was hurting again too. She decided that she couldn't sleep and turned her TV on. She flipped through the channel until it stopped on KBC News.

"We have reports that the asteroid has landed. It seems to some sort of spaceship. We have the Earth's Special Forces surrounding it."

Videl was really intrigued by the article. An object from outer space! It might be aliens ready to make a relationship between two planets. How exciting!

Oh how wrong she was. She continued watching as the KBC girl was running towards the spaceship. There were now almost a thousand people now surrounding the craft half of which were the army forces. Helicopters circled the object trying to find an opening. Videl wondered where her father was.

She ran down the stairs to tell her father, but found the whole household already watching it. She _**didn't **_fail to notice her father's worried looks.

* * *

Outside of Sinn's spaceship, the gathering now amounted to thousands in the Mokoku Island. Sinn smiled as he sensed their power levels. He may have to find new sources, his old ones were wrong about this planet.

Outside the people watched as a large door opened and out came a humanoid with large spikes on his shoulders and back. He was clad in a black hoodie covering his whole body, though it was clear that he had some sort of dark black metal hand. His gray, devilish pale face showed no remorse. Everyone suddenly felt a feel of fear and intimidation?

Sinn heard a voice in the background telling him to stand down. As he rose in the air he felt a rain of bullets bounce off him. Raising his hand in the air as a huge red ball of _**mist**_ appeared. Sinn wasted no time.

"Ahhhh!" he yelled the mist exploded around a thousand miles and evaporated just as quickly.

The crowd of thousands stopped. The silence was so sure; you literally can hear everyone's heartbeat. But that's the strange thing; you literally could hear everyone's heartbeat. Videl watched as the cameraman dropped the camera. She could hear his heartbeat as well. People around the world watched from the dropped cameras the screams around the object from space. Children were crying and everyone was panicking.

Shouts of 'Where is Hercule' soon enveloped globally as everyone continued seeing the epidemic before them.

Sinn watched as the people around him turned around and started killing their friends and families. Their eyes now black and skin pale. Claws and fangs were showing. Blood splattered everywhere. He raised his hand and shot a Ki Blast into the air. He felt two KI behind him. Tien and Yamcha had arrived.

"Well I see we have the bystanders deciding to step in," he told his new visitors.

Tien looked around and grimaced. "What did you do to them? Who are you?!"

"I," began Sinn, "Lord Sin, and the Mind Demon."

* * *

Videl watched as one of those light tricks was shot into the air. The sky became dark like when Shenron was summoned. Videl ran outside despite her father cries. She saw lightning and dark clouds alone. She didn't know why, but why did everything feel so…real? She saw the alien-man shot a light trick into the sky and then this happened. She tried to get the image of all those people killing each other out of her head. And that was on live camera.

She saw some men in black came from a helicopter into her yard. They went into her house, but everything was just a buzz. She didn't even notice when they dragged her father out and it was only when he shouted did she came back to Earth. "Videl honey, stay in the house! Daddy's going to be back!"

"All she did was nod; her father would defeat the bad guys like he did with Cell and at the tournament, right?"

Wiping her eyes, Videl decided there was one thing she had to do. She ran inside the mansion, ignoring the servant's shouts and headed straight for the Satan Study. She started looking around until she saw what she was looking for at the top of the shelf. Bingo!

**Half an hour ago**

Gohan was currently teaching Lime to let out and control her Ki. After showing her the basics and an example he was sure she would get it. Unfortunately the girl hadn't much energy and spirit, so Gohan decided something.

With minutes she was floating above the ground before collapsing after four seconds.

"This is so awesome! Look Gohan! I'm actually flying!" Lime said before falling on her butt.

"Lime! Are you okay?" Gohan asked frantically.

"Ow! That hurt a lot," she said and then proceeded to hit Gohan, "Stupid, why didn't you catch me!"

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were going to fall _**that quickly**_," replied back the Saiyan boy.

Both of them stopped and started laughing. "Today was fun Gohan, can I come back same time tomorrow?" Lime asked.

"Sure."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Chi Chi's voice yelled for Gohan. "Gohan! Get in here quickly!"

"Lime gives me a second, mom sounds worried," Gohan said.

Lime's eyes followed Gohan and she decided to follow him after all.

When Gohan got in the house, his pregnant mother looked awful staring at the TV. "Gohan, look what's happening!"

"Huh," was all the demi-Saiyan said before looking at the TV. Quickly the information set in that Gohan was looking at the slaughter of thousands of people and one man seemed to be causing it.

"I don't get it mom, I don't sensed such a strong power at all from that man," Gohan said now half angry, "I'm going now!"

The phone rang and Chi answered, "Uh-huh, okay, alright."

"Gohan, Bulma says Vegeta's on his way too," the mother told her son.

Gohan nodded before flying off. Lime ran in the house and saw Gohan flying off. "He ditched me!"

Gohan was flying over the ocean when he heard King Kai's voice.

"**Gohan, wait!"** shouted the Kai telepathically.

"**Huh, oh King Kai! Maybe you could shed some light on this matter!"** Gohan said.

"**Gohan, listen to me! That man is a demon from the darkest reaches of Hell! You must go Super Saiyan Two right away and end him, do you hear!"** yelled The North Kai.

"**King Kai please relax, this guy is no worries, and I don't even need Super Saiyan!"**

"**Gohan listen to me…"**

"**King Kai, I'm sorry I don't have time, people are dying!"**

And with that, young Gohan flew off, cutting the telepathic communication. As Gohan continued flying he saw a red mist quickly overcome him and dissipated instantly. **"Huh? What the hell was that?"**

Shaking his head, he continued flying.

* * *

**Yamcha kicked Sinn in the head and the demon fell backwards, unconscious.**

"**Nice one Yamcha, you seemed to have gotten your spirit back!" Tien congratulated. **

"**Ohhhhh… Please… Spare me…" Sinn said groggily as he woke up. **

**Yamcha walked up to the alien. "Still not done! Hyaa ya!" the bandit exclaimed while delivering a chop to the back to Sinn's head. The blow was enough and Sinn fell, this time out of the blues.**

**Yamcha looked around as the Z- fighters picked him up and cheered his name. **

"**Yamcha! Yamcha! Yamcha!"**

"Yamcha!"

Yamcha opened his eyes. "What the hell? What the heck just happened?"

Tien looked uncomfortably at his friend. "Yamcha, you closed your eyes and your Ki disappeared completely!"

Again looking confused Yamcha bewildered said, "What do you mean? I beat the crap out of that guy. Look!"

Tien turned to see Sinn not even focusing on them. "What the hell wrong with you, he's right there!"

Tien turned and saw his friend out of conscious again but still standing. This distraction allowed Sinn to appear in front of them and kicked Yamcha with Tien narrowly dodging one of his one.

"What did you do to him?" Tien demanded angrily.

"What did I do to him? It's what he's doing to you!" Sinn said evilly.

Tien was confused until Yamcha kicked him in the back. He flipped over and landed on his feet.

"Yamcha, what's gotten into you?" said the surprised man.

"**Sinn, you stand no match against me!" Yamcha said to Lord Sinn.**

"What! I'm not Lord Sinn. He's over there!" Tien said frantically. He watched as Yamcha got into position to fight.

"_**Alright, I guess I'll have to fight him, till the others show up," Tien thought.**_

The three eyed man powered up to his maximum, the white, flary aura of his Ki exposed. He charged at Yamcha, sliding under the man's elbow and back kicking him afterwards spinning around and delivering a solid knee to his chin.

Yamcha fell backwards. Tien swore he heard his heartbeat as his once gone friend transformed into a pale monster with fangs and curved claws.

Tien looked around and saw the man from the spaceship gone. "Grrrrr…. Ahhhh!" he yelled as he powered up even further. Man, he'd have to learn the kaio-ken soon.

Wasting no time, Yamcha charged and slammed into Tien, driving him through the spaceship and onto the ground, where he kept punching mercilessly.

* * *

Sinn motioned for his soldiers to follow him. "Destroy everything on this planet. Find the one with the highest power levels and bring them to me!"

All man moved right away, before they stopped dead in their tracks. The demon lord eye's twitched and he growled. Before him stood the Prince of all Saiyans. All of Sinn's followers started falling on the ground… dead.

"I know I sensed a Saiyan on this wretched place. I'd thought there is more than one though," Sinn said eyes closed.

"Oh but there are, another one heading here himself," Vegeta said smirking.

Sinn was now confused. "I don't sense anyone else coming."

"In due time, you'll see him, and then regret it afterwards," Vegeta continued.

"Saiyans, so cocky and proud. You weren't that way when my grandfather crushed the super Saiyans from your planet centuries ago."

"That was one super Saiyan, the legend has become a mere hidden secret now," the prince said.

"Ah, Vegeta. You thought there was only one Super Saiyan?"

Gohan chose that moment to land. "Vegeta, ever glad to see you," the teen said smiling. It soon turned into a glare as he faced Sinn. "You! Who are you? Why would you do something like this!?"

Sinn bowed, "I have yet to introduce myself, and I am, Lord Sinn, the Demon of the Mind. I am here to kill the one with the strongest power level."

Piccolo landed along with Krillin. "Well you're going to have to go through us first!" the namekian said.

Vegeta glanced at the green fellow. "Stand down, this one's mine!"

"Vegeta wait, there's something wrong with this guy," Gohan said cautiously. "I'll take this one."

"No, I had enough of you, this time I'm taking him down."

**With that the prince charged at the Demon, transforming into super Saiyan and kicked him across the face. He proceeded to charge up the Big Bang Attack and fired it destroying Sinn completely. "That's how it's done!" Vegeta yelled in proud Saiyan victory.**

"Vegeta, what are you waiting for, attack him!" Piccolo yelled. The gang turned and saw Vegeta standing unconscious.

They then realized that Tien was fighting…Yamcha some distance away. It didn't take too long for Gohan to figure out what Sinn meant by Demon of the Mind. "Vegeta…no…"

* * *

Videl tugged at the CD casing from the top of her shelf when something hard fell on her head. "Owww…!"

She rubbed the bump on her head as she picked up the object that fell on her head. It was an orange ball. She turned it over and saw four stars on it.

"What the heck is this, where did Dad get this?"

Videl looked up back at the shelf and saw something else. She jumped and touched it. It fell down and made a beep. The screen lit up and seven objects appeared on the screen. She realized that she was holding one of said objects. "Where did Dad find this?" Videl trailed.

* * *

"Ohh Anubi, that was awesome! You made Videl find the dragon radar! So cool!" Rofasto said to his lover.

Anubi turned, "I did that for a reason. Things will get complicated when Gohan enters High school."

Rofasto continued, "Why don't you snap your fingers and make Gohan a super Saiyan three, or god mode! He wouldn't have to worry about Sinn anymore!"

"Oh Rofasto, I love you so much, but changing reality like would anger the Time Demon_**s**_. They wouldn't like it very much. I would if I could though."

Rofasto frowned, "Anubi, are you sure Gohan's the one. He only a Saiyan after all, this is a war for reality."

His lover turned, "Don't worry; life will gave Gohan a chance. He will understand, pain, loss, grief, happiness and love before he figures out all that life has in store. And don't worry about Sinn, he always has his father."

**If anyone can guess how Gohan meets Videl next chapter will get a virtual reward! I don't know your reaction but a nice encouraging and constructive review would help.**


	4. Finding more

**Next chapter late rather than usual. I'm trying my best to update on Tuesday though. **

**Disclaimer: I own a pencil. That counts for something…right?**

* * *

A few hundred feet from where Gohan stood facing Sinn, behind the rock stood the 'strongest man alive' Hercule Satan. He had a bag full of equipment and two specially trained soldiers with him. The man was good at hiding his fear this time around and he couldn't fake a stomach ache as many doctors had checked him up and found no symptoms of anything wrong with the Champ.

"Mister Satan, what's the plan, do we wait or attack now," Joyce, one of the soldiers said composed.

"I think we take them by surprise," the next soldier, Ram, said.

Hercule had already thought of a bunch of lies before coming, yet he still stuttered when replying. "Ugh, you see those guys over there, they will distract him," Satan said referring to the z fighters, "and we take that freak from behind.

"Mister Satan, can't you just take him on yourself though, like what you did to Cell!" Joyce said.

"Yeah, those tricks can't harm you at all," Ram backed up.

"Are you mad? I am not going out there to die!" bellowed Hercule loudly.

His two comrades looked at him confusedly until Hercule realized what he said.

"Ugh, I mean, those tricks are fake but I'm sure he has a lot of bombs set up around the place in case the Champ showed up, ha, hahaha…"

The men, however brilliant they were, _**were**_ still dumb enough to not notice anything fishy said just now.

As they crept closer, Hercule dragged along a bag packed with everything he thought he would need. _**"It's over! I know it! Whatever little time of fame I had and money are all gone! Those guys are going to defeat this monster just like they did Cell! My cover's blow!"**_

* * *

"I don't get it! What the hell is dad doing with all of this," Videl evidently frustrated said.

She rummaged through files and found things she had not expected to see. All involved previous WMATs and Capsule Corporation thrown out files. Pictures of Bulma Briefs and a mystery man were all around the floor as Videl tried understand at least something.

Her hand landed on a picture she first thought was Photoshop but realized wasn't. It was a giant green dinosaur looking thing inside Capsule Corps Ground.

'_**All right, let's go over what I found. Dad's working with a secret agency to find information on this dragon stuff along with other. He looking for a Son Goku, Chi Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Piccolo, all of whom were in the WMATs, and the destruction of the impossible revival of East City.'**_

She looked at the device in her hand, she was smart enough to know it was a locator and she had one of the objects in her hand. She was also smart enough to know there are seven small objects like this around Earth. Hmmmm…

* * *

"Don't bother trying Son Gohan, he is under my control. I have already seen his future and something like this came up," Sin said darkly.

Gohan was frustrated at the comatose state of Vegeta. He then realized what Sinn said. "Wait, future?"

Sinn smirked, "Yes child, I can read his future. The mind is a powerful thing and even I have only unlocked half of its power. The things you can do, you can see… You will defeat me Son Gohan, and I have seen all twenty three ways that you can do it, so all I have to do is prevent that."

Gohan was baffled, but not Piccolo. "Gohan, don't listen to him, we have him at bay, use your full power and destroy him!"

"Piccolo's right Gohan, we can barely sense how strong he is and that is not a good thing!" Krillin said. The monk was now serious too.

Sinn, unknowingly to the Z fighters, heard them and smirked. This however was noticed by Gohan.

"Guys I think he wants me to use my full power, I don't know why though, he's playing something," the saiyan said to his friends.

Sinn turned around and walked back to his ship.

"Where the hell do you think you are going!?" Krillin yelled.

"I came here to destroy Earth; my time will not be wasted. Now, kill them all!"

As the demon yelled, pods opened up and thousands of alien soldiers came out, all heading in the direction they chose.

"So Sinn, let me show you the power of a true prince!" Vegeta said while facing Gohan.

Gohan realized his had to come to terms with what happened to Vegeta.

The two saiyans rushed at each other engaging in fist push-to-push battle while Piccolo yelled at Krillin to kill whatever aliens they can.

Gohan teleported behind his fallen comrades and elbowed him to the ground. Truth be told, at this stage Gohan had the fight under control. But he came to the realization that, Vegeta was not in control, the prince could go on forever until his life force energy burns out and he dies.

Vegeta turned super saiyan and teleported behind Gohan, holding his arms behind his back and delivering the final knee blow to the spine of the half breed. Yelling in pain, Gohan powered to super saiyan, raised his knee and thrust it backwards into Vegeta's stomach.

**Vegeta got up. "Don't worry Gohan, I'm free from his control," Vegeta said.**

**Confused Gohan said, "I don't believe you!"**

**To prove his point Vegeta teleported and brought Sinn outside. He then blasted the demon to oblivion. **

"**Wow, it's never over this quickly-"**

"Gohan! Wake up!"

"**What the frrack! Who said that?"**

"Gohan, it's your father. Sinn controls your mind if you elevate to super saiyan, you're too pure at normal stage for him to control!"

"**Daaddd…."**

"Gohan, wake up!"

Gohan's vision blurred as he returned to the present and dropped out of super saiyan.

He saw Vegeta rushed at him and took a blow to the chin and a follow-up one afterwards. Staggering backwards, he threw a KI blast at the prince who took it full on. After the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be found.

'**Shit, where is he!' **Gohan thought. His response was Vegeta's knee in his back.

'**Gah! That hurt a lot!'**

Gohan powered up to his max, and turned around facing Vegeta and rubbing his back**. "I have to be serious; I can't even use full power. There's got to be a way to get the darkness out of Vegeta. Wait a minute! I can try that but Sinn said he knows what plans I can make to defeat him. This is luck and chance!"**

* * *

Piccolo flew to where Sinn stood. The two exchanged looks that simply meant that they were fighting to kill. There were no words spoken as they stared. Piccolo cracked his knuckles old fashioned style and Sin just grinned, clearly waiting for the attack to begin off of the Namekian.

"You know, my grandfather in his early years came across a band of Namekians travelling in our quadrant. They were extremely powerful; Super Namekians if you will."

"So, what the hell does that have to do with me?" Piccolo grunted.

Sinn smiled for the millionth time that day. "He didn't kill them. They were passed as servant, who did the most dirty work for use; we used them in every way possible, until one lucky soul escaped. I killed the rest and my brothers sent them to Hell."

Piccolo was obviously irritated by this, but his only response was, "I care bullshit for your story. And your brothers can't send anyone to HFIL, King Yemma does that."

Sinn cast his head down growling, "You know, after Earth that big, fat buffoon will get a visit from me and then I'm going to send him one his own one."

Piccolo cracked his head, "Whatever freak."

Sinn looked hurt, "I'm a freak! You think that- however he was cut off when Piccolo clonked him with an uppercut. The Namekian then elbowed Sinn hard through the spaceship and into the ground right into Yamcha. Piccolo charged at an unimaginable speed but Sinn stretched his foot out at last minute and squared him in the jaw.

Piccolo staggered backwards and Sinn using the afterimage sent him the beating of a lifetime. No matter what Piccolo tried, the demon was too fast. It was Bojack and Cell all over again.

As the fight of the century started, the planet of Earth was being over flowed by the breeds of Sinn's army. Continents were in a panic as everyone thought that their savior would make it in time. There were no reporters on the field caused everyone was scared after seeing the aliens display of powers. Many thought it a trick before seconds of which they were slaughtered. Bad news was, the dragon balls won't be ready for some time now.

West, East, North and South City were overturned as people were slaughtered. Bulma was smart enough to get out in time. At this point, Chi Chi was so worried, that her water broke and the Ox king had a nurse delivered the baby.

Videl had continued her search of her father's study and more and more she was beginning to realize the truth. She knows aliens are coming to this room right now, and she knows her father definitely can't stop them. Maybe if she was sixteen her mind would be too stubborn to admit anything yet.

Hearing the screams downstairs and making a decision, she jumped right out the window. She ran to the nearest jet copter her family owned and popped right in.

"This time I'm not waiting for the news or some fake movie to see what happened. This time I won't be left wondering. This time I will watch my father defeat the bad guys once again and save the day and make sure that's the way it will be," she vowed to herself.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said Videl will meet Gohan this chapter but I put in more than I wanted to. Videl's smart' as a reviewer said, but only proof can change a lie to the truth. **

**The battle of Sinn is merely a setup for the future. With Sinn, Hercules fame will spread to such a point that humanity will change after what he has to say later on. I want to include Orange Star High yeah, but that's too used. I'm sure you people see the love triangle that will be blooming soon too. Also if anyone knows to explain the beta system to me, please do cause I really need one, as you can obviously see.**


	5. Endings and Beginnings

**Guest: I think i gave out the wrong idea.**

**Marocrache: Yes, from the next chapter onwards!**

**wichoman: Nah, i'd rather stick with the Gh/V. Although there will be G/L in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I wish i own dbz and it's characters.**

Popo got out the flying carpet according to the order of Dende, guardian of the Earth. His young master/disciple trudged forward with an urn in his hand. He hopped on to the magic carpet and headed in the direction every living soul was getting away from. "Alright Mr. Popo, you stay here on the lookout, I'll take the Scared Water to Gohan."

Popo nodded back but added, "Dende watch out! If you're gone the dragon balls will be too."

Dende smiled as the carpet carried him off. He looked down on Earth and watched as the people were killed mercilessly. It took everything in him to not try and help them, because he knew he was of no use. His hands clenched and mouth snarled as he hurried to the battle field.

Piccolo after receiving a head butt which hurt him more than it did the adversary, finally managed to make a counter by slamming his two palms into Sinn's head.

Sinn rubbed his temple. He powered up a bit more, clearly enjoying the fight he was engaged in. "Well Namekian, this was fun. But I clearly have more matters to deal with."

Piccolo eyes widened anime style as Sinn brought up a ball of energy clearly enough to destroy him. Compact and ready to throw it, Sinn was cut by a Ki blast enveloping him and Piccolo's quick thinking to elbow him to the ground.

Piccolo turned to see who helped him and to his surprise there, floating in the air was Eighteen and Zangya, both breathing heavily.

"**Gohan, Sinn's down. Transform quickly!" **Piccolo told Gohan through telepathy.

However his moment to make it didn't last as Sinn rammed his head into Piccolo, the demon's horn fitting right through Piccolo.

Gohan delivered a punch to Vegeta after his telepathic message and saw what Sinn did to Piccolo. Tears built up in his eyes and anger swelled in his body.

Getting in the signature stance of the Kamehameha, he cupped his hands and the blue orb of energy appeared.

Sinn dropped Piccolo to the ground and watched the two female fighters who were in shock. "Well, it seems- However he was cut off again as the Kamehameha slammed into him. He couldn't hold it back and the blast impacted on him.

"Damn you to HFIL!" screamed Gohan and powered up to Super Saiyan Two. He rushed to the smoke and found that Sinn had already disappeared.

* * *

"After many prayers and close escapes, Videl reached the point where she could land her helicopter far and close from the battle between Hercule and Sinn. She heard a lot of noise before she was half blinded by a huge light.

"**Shit's got to be intense!" **screamed the pig-tail hair girl on the inside. As she crept closer and closer to the battle field the nightmare she had begun to dread seemed to become more real. She jumped from rock to rock and realized no one was in sight. The place seemed more bright than usual. She looked and her eyes popped out of her head. There floating in the air, was an angel. A boy angel with golden hair and defined muscles than made the girl feels tingly inside. Oh no! What's this! The boy seemed to be crying. She saw him dropped down with a green freak in his hands.

Videl didn't know, but she was entranced by the moment to go and touch this boy. She didn't seem to not see her father around or the amount of dead bodies lying around.

She saw the golden haired boy crying over the green body. She walked slowly to him and reached out and touches his shoulders.

Gohan was angry and vulnerable. He sensed Vegeta and Sinn. He laid Piccolo on the ground. The tears stopped flowing as he shined in his super saiyan two glories. He felt a hand on his shoulder and spun around ready to attack until he saw…her.

A petite pig tail girl was staring at him.

Gohan snapped the girl out of her thoughts. "Hey, who are you? Never mind, it's not safe here. You need to get out of here now!"

Videl felt herself get angry at his words. This beautiful kid was talking to her like she was some pathetic, weakling damsel in distress.

She was about to yell at him before he was kicked hard into the air by Sinn who pushed her down.

Hercule was watching the fight in fear when he saw the ordeal with his daughter. As soon as she was pushed onto the ground, his father instincts took four seconds to activate as they were rusty after not being used so long, and he rushed for her.

Videl saw her father come up to her. "Videl! Sweetie are you ok? How and why the hell is you here?! Don't you know it's dangerous?! You need to go home now!"

Videl was obviously irritated now. "Dad you have answers for me. And why the hell are you not fighting that monster right now!"

Before her father could answer the thunder waves above pushed them to the ground and the duo ran for cover.

Videl's eyes lit up as she watched Gohan battle Sinn and Vegeta. "That's the delivery boy. Damian was right! Those aren't tricks. This is some sort of sorcery. It can be they are some types of monsters or aliens. Those people must have made a deal with the devil or something to get those awesome powers.

* * *

"Gohan! This can't be your full power!" Sinn baited. "I thought you had more power than this."

Truth be told, had Gohan powered up any further in his super saiyan two state, Vegeta and Sinn were outclassed. However this was the plan as, as soon as Gohan powered up, Sinn travelled and clogged his mind.

**Gohan saw his father in front of him. He saw the girl he met just now appeared and watched as his father killed her with a chop to the neck. **

"**What son, are you going to kill me again. You're a disappointment."**

**Gohan saw Sinn smirking at him. **

"_**Alright, this is definitely a dream. Dad's not alive. But how do I overcome it."**_

**Gohan looked around. He was trying his best to not attack Sinn who was in front of him because it could be an ally. Unfortunately, said alien in front of him attacked instead and Gohan was left clutching his stomach after the really heavy blow. He threw a powerful blast at Sinn.**

Eighteen eyes widened as she saw a Super Saiyan Two blast coming for her. At last minute she was pushed out of the way by the bald monk Krillin who took the blast head.

"Krillin!" gasped the androids.

**Gohan watched as Sinn fell to the ground. Right away he knew he hurt someone he loved.**

* * *

Videl was the definition of amazed as she watched the light show in front. Part of her wanted her to believe it's a trick. But she's not stupid like the rest of the population of the Earth; she knew that right then and there that these were actually…superpowers?

What she didn't get was why the golden haired boy was just standing there.

She took a chance. Picked a rock up and yelled, "Hey stupid! Aren't you going to fight them?!"

Hercule was left stunned at his daughter's foolish action. With a knack to her head he scolded, "Videl, what the hell are you doing?!"

Videl rubbed her head as her eyes became watery. "Hey, someone's got to do something. Their all standing there while the Earth is being overrun!"

Hercule now looked deadpanned. "What?"

"Yeah, there are a bunch of these guys all over the place. I flew over them luckily!" she told her father.

"Videl you what!" yelled Hercule. This action proved very fatal as Sinn looked in their direction.

* * *

Sinn was smiling now, waiting for someone to make the next move. Piccolo and Krillin were down. Gohan and Vegeta were in his control. Yamcha was down and Tien beaten up. The two female fighters were really the only ones left. Zangya looked ready to leave the battlefield. She was here only on a favor.

Sinn looked at the pathetic form of everyone. "You see, it took so long to accomplish my mission and you strange group of people have made my visit terrible. What a set. Blondie over there's a robot or cyborg, that's why I couldn't get into your head. Saiyans, Namekians and even a Hera. I remember controlling Bojack's mind when he wiped out your people."

Piccolo regained a bit of consciousness and struggled to get up a bit. He had sensed Dende and needed to keep Sinn busy enough. He brought two of his fingers to his forehead and charged up special beam cannon.

"Yeah," remarked the demon, "I'm definitely done here." He charged up a black ball of energy. "Hmm... the demonic death ball should be enough to kill you all."

"Hey Sinn!"

Sinn turned around and looked to the ground. His eyes widened as he saw Piccolo shot a deadly ray at him.

"See you in Otherworld!" With that the Namekian finally collapsed.

Dende arrived in time to see Piccolo shoot his blast at Sinn. He scanned the area and found that Gohan was definitely under control by the mind demon. He didn't waste time.

When the blast cleared, Sinn was standing there, his eyes closed tightly of fear. He opened them when he realized the power had no effect on him.

"Poor Namekian, finally gone, huh?" Sinn chuckled. "Well we all must go, it matters on how we go."

The demon turned to Gohan, "Kid finishes them!"

Gohan did not budge. Sinn opened his eyes, "Didn't you hear me! Kill them all!"

Gohan cracked his knuckles. "I'm not making any mistake twice!"

With that the Saiyan powered up to his maximum pushing everyone away. The champ and his daughter clanged on to the rock for dear life. The two trained men with them were blown away.

Even though Sinn was smiling on the outside, from the inside he was a dying man.

"**No son of a bitch isn't taking me to HFIL."**

After powering up to the maximum, Gohan finally asked, "So Lord Sinn, wouldn't you like to know how I broke out of your control!"

Sinn hanged his head, "Oh I know, pesky Namekians, like I said I know every way you were going to defeat me!" Bringing his finger up he continued, "But I am always, one step ahead, saiyan!" With that he teleported and grabbed Videl from where she was hiding. Holding her in a chokehold he continued, "One move and she's dead! Like I said Son Gohan, I have seen all your future attachments. She dies, your world crumbles!" laughed the evil tyrant.

Videl was struggling for air. "Let go of me you mother….

Sinn rolled his eyes, raised his hands and shot a beam straight into the foot of Dende who was preparing to recover Vegeta who was at this point of time no use to the demon. "Damn Namekians."

It was evident Sinn was out of his mind now and Gohan was at a stalemate. Even though the dragon balls will take some time to recover, he didn't want to risk this girl's life.

"Alright! I give up! You win Sinn!" yell Gohan who powered down.

Now Sinn was confused, until a hand rested on his shoulder, he turned straight into the punch of the one and only…

As soon as Gohan saw his father came out of nowhere, he tricked Sin by powering down. As soon as Goku's fist met Sinn, he charged right then and there. Grabbing onto to Sinn he flung him into the air. Videl fell to the ground but was caught by Eighteen.

"Now Gohan! Let's do it!" yelled Goku to his son.

They both charged up a Kamehameha, with Goku teleporting behind Sinn and Gohan in front of him. They let it go on the demon erupting in the nuclear like explosion that decimated the area for miles.

After the dust settled, Gohan coughed out some blood and noticed his father was gone. He landed on the ground and thankfully felt relieved when he saw Dende healed everyone.

He turned and saw Sin standing on one leg. He walked up to the demon, "It's people like you I'm thankful for, for reminding me that I have to keep up training to protect the ones I care and love about."

"Don't worry Son Gohan, I figured this will happen. Don't forget saiyan, I'm always one step ahead."

With that said, he lurched forward but Gohan finished him with a simple blast.

He turned to the others who looked at him solemnly.

* * *

**Four hours later**

Sinn's followers were eradicated around the world by mysterious forces. Hercule was the only man seen at the scene of the destruction. Most of the world believed that Hercule defeated Sinn. But when he stepped up at a Live interview the next day, Hercule Satan said something that would change humanity forever.

Videl, she was left wondering about a certain golden hair boy. He never left her thoughts and she was dead certain she would never see him again.

**Three years later Son Gohan came to Orange Star High.**

* * *

**Update will most likely be on Monday! So look out for the next chapter that day! Read and Review!**


	6. First day of school

**Dammit, I'm super late. The schedule to upate is every Monday, that way, I don't have to worry about school. Unfortunately, school did have me caught up and the schedule will change to every Wednesday, for you loyal readers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have the rights to Dragon Ball Z or it's characters. This is just fanfiction.**

* * *

It was three o' clock in the morning by where the Sons live. The air was dismal and calm. The darkness had begun to fade away and with that, small bursts of sunlight came upon Mt. Pazou. The calmness however was disrupted by a loud scream by a particular hybrid in a particular home.

Three year old Goten was crying loudly when he heard his brother's scream. Chi Chi had woken up immediately and wiped her sleepy eyes as she hurriedly trudged along to her first son's room. When she entered, Gohan was seen calming down after an obvious panic attack.

"Ugh, Son Gohan, why would you wake up the entire household at three in the morning, you know you have school in two hours!"

Gohan winced at his mother's tone of voice and hastily responded, "I'm sorry mom, but my tail just suddenly grew back! What'd you want me to do when a part of your body unexpectedly grows back out of nowhere?"

Chi Chi expectantly calmed down after hearing this and she popped up behind Gohan, checking out his tail. "Hmmm, son, you're just going to have to pretend it's a belt when you go to school, or you can cut it off if you feel like it."

"Ha-ha, sure mom!" Gohan responded cheekily, "with that tone of voice, one would think you'd conjure up some magic frying pan out of nowhere and whack me on the head, ha-ha."

Chi Chi also laughed along with her son's goat, although a thought about said joke did come into mind.

Gohan had in fact decided to keep his Saiyan tail, according to Vegeta, it's a dying Saiyan trait and he should be proud to have one grow back. So after readying, he flew off to school which should take about fifteen minutes to get to.

"**Man, now I have my tail back, I feel this surge of power again. It's too bad I stopped training after Goten was born. I should probably start again. I'm barely as strong as Cell."**

He arrived in school earlier than anyone had. As a matter of fact, no one was there. He must have gotten the time wrong, I mean, school could have started at seven in the morning right? **(It's five in Mt. Pazou)**

Gohan flew up to the roof and decided to stretch a little bit. "Oh man, is it lonely out here," he exclaimed to himself. A few cars passed by and in due time, many people had filled the streets, hurrying to catch a train or bus to go to work. Students piled in back to school to start a new year. A new term.

Among the students, Erasa, Damian and Sharpener have found their spot and began to chatter. The trio was separated during the Christmas break, with only social media serving as a contact point. The only person missing was Videl, but they all knew where she was. She was almost most likely fighting crime somewhere in the city.

BRINGGG! The bell rung and every soul went to their respective classes. The trio found themselves in homeroom which was English first where the usual "hope you had a good holiday" and "time for a new year with New Year's resolutions to pass" whatsoever.

* * *

Gohan had comically fallen asleep and only until did the bell rung did he find himself inside the school. He was wandering around until he found what he thought to be his classroom. He opened the door to find the girl's locker room where currently, twenty of them were changing. Shrieks and cries were heard.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Gohan said blushing. The girls covered themselves up as Gohan ran away. As soon as he turned the block, he bumped into someone.

"**Oh god, not again!"**

It was a small petite, pig tailed girl whom he had bumped into. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I'm so clumsy today."

Said girl just muttered a simple "don't bother, I'm late" and ran off.

"**What a strange girl, there's something familiar about her"** Gohan thought.

He decided to follow her and came up to his designated English class.

He knocked on the door and the professor currently teaching opened the door.

"Hey sir, I'm Son Gohan, the new transfer student," Gohan said politely.

"Yes, yes, you're the one who had a perfect score, when I call, come in and introduce yourself," said the old man in a gruff tone of voice.

Videl ran up to her seat and quickly sat down. "Morning guys," she whispered.

"Glad to finally see you back, did you miss me babe?" Sharpener said with a grin.

"I missed knocking you out, if it's any consolation," Videl replied.

Sharpener chuckled to himself, "She'll come around, they always do." He proceeded to rub his jaw remembering a particular memory.

"By the way, Erasa, where's Damian?" Videl continued.

"Hmmm… I think he has Biology or Physics right now, why?" Erasa stated and enquired.

"Oh no reason, just wanted to know," the female fighter replied.

Erasa just shrugged and just then they were snapped back to reality, when the class was introduced to a new student. Whispers of "nerd" and "what a scrawny geek" were passed and no one was ready to give Gohan a seat.

Erasa felt sorry for the poor guy. She stood to grab his attention and yelled, "You can sit next to us!"

Gohan nodded and ran up to meet his new acquaintances. "Hey, I'm Gohan, nice to meet you," the half Saiyan said in the most polite manner.

Videl meanwhile had buried her head in her hands and Sharpener didn't even care about the nerd. Erasa silently nudged her best friend to be polite. Videl groaned and sat up.

"Oh, hey there," she said plainly to Gohan.

"Holy crap!"

The entire class looked to Gohan, who was looking at Videl currently.

"Gohan is there something you would like to share with us?" the teacher asked.

"Uhhh. No-o sir!" Gohan stammered in reply. He proceeded to put his head behind his book.

He turned to Videl, "Uh, have we met before?"

Videl sighed. Great, another fan boy. "What, you want an autograph or something."

Gohan was confused, "Uhhh… Autograph?"

Videl sighed, "Where's the notepad, take it out quickly, let's get this over with."

Gohan didn't know what to do, he guess he had to take out his History textbook. He handed it to her for no apparent reason and asked, "Why exactly do you-

"Here," Videl stated, handing back the text book with her autograph. "Autograph in a textbook. You really are a nerd."

Erasa however was sad. She had actually thought Gohan would be the one for Videl. Turns out he was just another addition to the fan club.

**"Wait, what just happened"**

* * *

"Oh crap, how did I turn out to be so late?" Lime complained. She ran up the steps of Orange Star High and ran to her class, her bag pack flailing around wildly. The same time she reached her designated class for History, the bell rung for lunch. "Great, first day of school and I'm friggin late! Better find Gohan, I wonder how his day's been like."

The door she was standing in front of pushed open and student filed out, heading for the cafeteria.

She just blended in to the crowd. She kept walking until she came to the cafeteria.

She looked around and did not find Gohan anywhere. Hmmm…

"Where did that Saiyan go?" she said to herself.

Lime did a quick KI scan and found him on top of the school building. It didn't take her long to find him.

Gohan was currently eating his lunch. **"That Videl girl is strange, why would I want her autograph, she must be famous or something. I'm pretty sure that's the same girl from three years ago."**

He continued eating his lunch when the door burst open. "Gohan!"

Gohan jumped and all his food spilled over.

"Lime you mother-f-

"Gohan! Language, or do want Chi Chi to know!" Lime yelled.

Gohan put up his hands in defense, "Gee sorry, but you spilled my lunch!"

Lime stuck her tongue out on Gohan, "Too bad. You can have mine if you want?"

Gohan looked deadpanned, "Lime, your lunch would be like a mid-night snack!"

"Fine, I'll buy you something at the cafeteria."

"Hey Lime, why'd you reach so late."

"Overslept"

"What the hell were you doing"

Lime looked offended, "I was reading NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Oh yeah, how did that book go again?" Gohan said smirking.

"Jackass"

* * *

When the bell rung and everyone went back to class, Lime decided to ditch for the day. She'd already come up of the perfect excuse to tell the went around the city checking it out.

"Hmmmm... That's a nice dress, but it costs three thousand dollars," Lime said while at a mall.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Holly crap, was that gunshots!" Lime exclaimed. Three more went off and she realized it was in the mall. She didn't know what to do until she saw a mask; you know the one you wear at formal parties. It was a dark gray and black with waves. She quickly put it on, hoping no one would recognize her later and ran to the scene of the crime.

Gohan was busy doing some math sums the teacher had set, when Videl sprung out of her seat and ran down the stairs and out of the classroom.

"Hey Erasa, where's Videl going?"

Erasa looked at Gohan in surprise, "You mean you don't know?"

Gohan was perplexed, did he miss something? "Uhhh, should I?"

"Videl's probably gone to fight crime. She does that every day, help the police out.

"Is that safe?"

"Why of course," Erasa said, "She's Hercule's Satan daughter, you know the strongest man alive apart from the golden haired aliens."

Gohan's eyes widened, "The what?!"

"Gohan, keep your voice down! And where the hell do you live? The arctic?"

*sigh* **"How the hell does Erasa know about us. From the looks of, it doesn't seem to be only her."**

**"Maybe just checking on Videl to make sure she's fine wouldn't hurt."**

Gohan stood up, "Sir may I please go to the washroom!"

Everyone stared at Gohan like he was a freak. The teacher himself too.

"That's a loud voice young man, go ahead," the teacher motioned for him to go.

When Lime reached the scene of the crime, she saw a girl in a white T-shirt and black spandex short fight about three guys at once while two more held a small girl captive, she jumped in right then taking one guy down with a swift kick to the jaw. And with a bone crunching punch, sent the other guy in the air. She looked just in time to see the girl fighting get shot.

Videl quickly put an uppercut in one of the bandits and threw a side kick at the other one. However she failed to see it coming. She turned to the other one to see his gun pointing at her.

"Eat lead bitch!" and with that he fired multiple rounds.

Videl waited for the inevitable. However none came. She felt a crack sound and opened her eyes.

There was a guy in front of her. "Hey who the hell are you?" Videl exclaimed. She was smart enough to remember he just took a bullet for her.

"Oh my gosh, are you hurt?"

Gohan, in super Saiyan turned around to faced Videl, "No miss, I think you should go. I'll take care of this one."

Videl eyes widened as she instantly saw the resemblance. "It's you. Fr, from three years ago…"

Gohan didn't waste any time, moving at incredible speed, he knocked every single bandit out who was too stunned to see the golden fighter whom Hercule proclaimed appear from out of nowhere and caught bullets.

Soon the five of them were stacked on top of each other, unconscious.

Gohan turned to Lime who was currently smiling at him. "Gee, what a surprise Lime?"

Lime grinned, "God, why don't you just stay in super Saiyan all the time, you look so hot!"

"Lime!" Gohan flushed.

"I'm kidding…bro?"

They both started laughing and flew off in the air. Gohan turned to a stunned Videl who was staring into nothingness. "Miss Videl, I don't think you should be fighting crime. A bullet's still too strong even for you."

Videl snapped back into reality. "Hey, where are you going? How dare you called me weak! I'll show you!"

"Damn, I got to figure out how those guys can fly, he must be the delivery boy who helped dad beat Cell! Dammit, he looks familiar."

* * *

**"Is anyone there! Somebody help me!"**

**Anubi was thrown into a dungeon and despite her pleas, was left in the dark and cold with no food. She sat down and try to bring as much warmth to herself as possible. When she was sure no one was looking, she took out a crystal ball with the image of Gohan flying home smiling. It switched to the his young brother Goten, Trunks and Videl.**

**"Soon, very, very soon."**

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated, mostly constuctive ones though. I can up the length from two thousand to three thousand words if anyone asks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Forget the schedule, I will update within the span of a week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

**I.S.R. Space Center**

"3…2…1… And we have lifted off!" Jeremy shouted. "Commander! The shuttle has lift off; warp speed will be activated within four hours.

The commander brow furrowed deeply. "Are the shuttles correctly targeted?"

"Yes sir," Jeremy replied. "Astronaut Jones and James should successfully leave the solar system within ten days sir."

A female worker by the name of Aliah stood up. "Commander Sir, if what our research say and analysis, how long do you think before they discover extra-terrestrial life? What if said aliens are dangerous?"

"These astronauts have food for three months; they have an alien search of six weeks before they get back. We are doing this to establish peace with other world, if there are any."

"Sir, Hercule Satan said that Cell was an alien, along with the guys at the Intergalactic tournament along with Lord Sinn, even including the golden haired guys. Hercule said he was no match for them," Jeremy stated.

"It's been three years since we last seen those guys, if I was able to get ahold of them, the answers we're looking for wouldn't be so hard to get," the commander said.

"Actually sir, there's been an incident in Satan City"

* * *

After school finished, Damian walked away from Erasa and Sharpener telling them he had other business. About half an hour later, he arrived at Satan mansion. He rang the doorbell and let himself in before the butler arrived. One of the maids did see him though.

"Damian, are you here to see Videl?"

"Yes, I'll be in her room when she arrives," The teenager replied courteously.

Videl arrived about five minutes later, hair disheveled and quite out of breath. "Sorry I'm late, bank robbery, jet copter, fuel, gone."

"So you ran all the way here?" Damian asked grinning.

"Three words, I hate cabs. So I didn't see you today in school, what did you find over Christmas?"

"Well, I found something, but you won't believe me," Damian nervously said.

Videl shook her head, "I've seen some weird things in my life. Come on, try me."

"Well…" Damian started, "Where are they, by the way."

Videl nodded and walked up to her drawer, opening it and taking out three orange balls, each with a different number of stars on it.

"My grandfather said they're called dragon balls, they supposedly summon a dragon and he would come out and grant you one wish."

Alright, Videl didn't expect that. But the girl was smart for her own good. "One wish huh, did your grand-father happened to know how this dragon would look like?"

Damian shook his head, "All her said was that he heard the story from his father who met some guy in a small island in the middle of nowhere."

Videl continued searching through her drawer, then went to a desk in the corner of the room. She held up a picture of Porunga. "This picture was taken around Capsule, the same day the entire planet was covered in dark clouds.

Damian studied the picture closely. "I remember this day, same as the-

"Cell games," Videl exclaimed.

"After which millions of people came back to life," Damian followed.

"Dad said, this device was thrown out of Capsule Corporations, after the Cell games, King Furry's secret service were investigating them and asked for his help."

"Videl, what about the rest of these dragon balls? How come you didn't find them?" Damian asked.

Videl sighed, "One's at the bottom of the Pacific, the other's in a Volcano in Hawaii, and the sixth one is somewhere in Mount Pazou, I'm going there this weekend. The final one is at Capsule Corps."

"Oh"

Videl's eyes suddenly brightened up, "Damian guess who I met today?!"

Damian has never seen Videl this excited before, "Uh, I don't think I can guess that correctly…"

Videl rolled her eyes, "The delivery boy! The boy with the golden hair! The gold fighter!"

"Seriously!" Damian exclaimed with wide eyes, "He, he came back after defeating Sinn!"

"He did get on my offside, though I will let that slide," Videl said.

"Really, what'd he do?" Damian asked interested.

"Jerk said I was too weak to handle crime in the city, clearly he hasn't seen the criminals who work here," Videl said, now a bit pissed.

"Hey, give the guy a break; he did save the world from Sinn."

"And me. He took a bullet for me," Videl replied smiling.

"Uh, is he dead or hospitalized?" Damian asked.

"That's what I don't get, he was wearing a long sleeves white shirt, clearly there was no bullet-proof vest, he caught them and some bounced off him. He flew away, high in the air and he had this aura around him, like a golden fire, you know?"

Damian shifted and got up, "No Videl, I don't know. We need answers."

He jumped on Videl computer chair and logged in. he started researching and made Videl curious. "Hey, what's the deal? What're you looking for?"

"Previous WMAT, some fighters had a bit of extraordinary abilities and I would like to know their names."

Videl smacked herself, how could she forget that some of those fighters participated in the Cell games and in the intergalactic tournament.

"Krillin and Tien, and Son Goku, those were the guys at the WMAT I remember, Tien was at the Cell games I think and so was a guy called Yamcha," Videl said.

Damian froze, "Son Goku? There's a new student in my Physics class, Son Gohan, super smart,-

"Yeah, he's in some of my class, a real nerd if you ask me. Asked for my autograph, on a textbook," Videl said clearly not interested in talking about him right now.

"Yeah, he told me about that. Said he thought you were crazy at first. He didn't want your autograph at all," Damian said grinning.

"Well he probably saw me on TV; he must live in nowhere to not know me at all."

Damian stopped grinning, "Uh right, and back to the point. His name is SON Gohan, he might be related to Goku, and not everyone has that surname around anywhere."

"Well, you'd think he had a bit of muscles, although he doesn't wear revealing clothes enough to know."

"Alright," Damian started back, "Krillin, Tien and Goku no address. I have one for a pro baseball player Yamcha."

"Alright, we start there, go home for now though, it's getting dark," Videl said.

* * *

"Piccolo, what do you make of it?" Dende asked.

"Hmph, humans are always the interfering type," Piccolo said, "I can retrieve the dragon balls if you want Dende."

"No, you can feel it too, can't you Piccolo. There are other forces beyond our level at work. Beyond, even the level of the Kais.

"Strange forces are at work Dende, and I don't doubt this spells doom for Earth."

* * *

"Gohan how was school today honey?" Chi Chi asked her eldest while washing the dishes.

"Fine, I met a nice guy, Damian and a girl Erasa. There was this other weird girl Videl, I think I met her before."

"Now Gohan, I don't want you running after girls, you must study on your work in school," Chi Chi stated firmly. She opened a new batch of frying pans she bought today. She eerily rubbed the edge of it smiling now definitely lost in her own world.

"Mom, I'm finished here, think I'm going to train a bit," Gohan yelled as he ran out the door.

Goten meanwhile was crawling until he banged his head on the refrigerator. He started crying to an extent; Erasa swore she heard a baby crying the next day.

It was nine o clocks when Gohan decided to stop training. He lay at the shore of a lake a few miles from his house, the same place he and his father were fishing.

He stared at the stars, wondering what his father was doing right now. "Dad, I know you left me in charge of the earth, but I don't want this, any of this. All I wanted was for you to come home. The enemies aren't gone, they're still here. I give two more years of peace before another one comes out of the dust."

As he was staring, he saw a shooting star. He was going to make a wish, before he sat up. That wasn't a shooting star! It kept moving across the galaxy never once fading out.

"Strange" was all he said, before flying home.

* * *

Lime and Gohan made it to school on the right time, this time.

After Lime introduced herself to the class, she found herself next to Gohan, Erasa and Videl.

"Hey, my names Erasa, with an E, this is Sharpener, and this is Videl," Erasa said willingly. She liked the aura of this girl and was ready to make friends with her. Unless she wanted to be friends with them just because of Videl, then she's out.

"Oh, hey guys," Lime said cheerfully.

"Hey babe," Sharpener said cheekily putting his arms around her. This action made him receive a smack at the back of his head from Videl and a glare from Lime.

Videl also liked the attitude of this girl. She smiled at Lime and said, "Nice to meet you."

Lime recognized the girl from yesterday, as the one fighting the robbers. "Yeah, I saw you yesterday, fighting criminals, which are mighty brave of you. But isn't that really dangerous?"

Videl just shrugged. "Those guys are a piece of cake; I was distracted when the gold fighter and that girl came in though."

"Plus, Videl can't be harmed by anyone, she's the daughter of Hercule Satan," Erasa chipped in.

"Right, right," Lime replied.

After seeing Lime not going fan crazy or try anything weird, Erasa summed up she was okay.

"Gohan, you didn't tell me you knew such nice people?" Lime said, sure enough to make sure the teacher doesn't hear her.

"Oh right Gohan, I wanted to apologize for yesterday, Damian told me everything," Videl said sincerely.

"Yeah, no problem," Gohan said smiling.

"**His smile's kind of cute"**

"**Wait what?"**

Videl shook her head and continued, "Gohan, I've been meaning to ask you?"

Gohan covered his head in his book so as to not arise suspicion from the teacher. He nodded to Videl who responded, "Is your father by any chance Son Goku?"

Gohan was nervous now; he didn't know what to say, "Uh, yeah he is. You mind keeping that a secret for me?"

"Sure," the female fighter said, "Can I meet him sometime?"

Gohan's eyes turned sad and Lime took this moment to intervene, knowing this was a touchy topic for her best friend.

"Videl, Gohan's father died during Cell's attack."

"Oh" was all Videl could say before the teacher yelled for them to pay attention.

**"Gohan has secrets, I know he do. Something tells me that he's related to my search if his father is Goku. He must know who the golden hair boy is."**

* * *

**Reviews help a lot. Update probably on Wednesday.**


	8. Picking Up

**Lil' ol' writer's block. Got the medicine by re watching some old DB episodes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

At lunch, Gohan went up to the roof and found a nice secluded corner where he could eat his lunch in piece. Giving the current factors, it would take Lime two minutes to reach him. That's enough time for a saiyan to eat in piece. However his calculation proved him wrong when he sensed Lime behind him.

The two munched in silence their meals no words spoken until Lime broke the silence.

"You know Gohan," Lime said, seeing her friend look up to her, "Life in the city kind of sounds fun, like a new adventure, I may want to move out here soon, I don't think my village would want or need an auditor in any business currently, so my options will lead out here."

Gohan swallowed, "Yeah, I'd think it is best to go to Tech City, the third world country's employment standards are good. Mom wants me to go there when I grow older."

"Well, are you?" the farm girl enquired.

"Nahhh…" the demi-saiyan said lazily rubbing his full belly, "I just don't think that's the life cut out for me. I'm part of a dying alien race; I don't think becoming a doctor or head of the new biggest science corporations will leave the mark I would like."

"You're right," Lime agreed, "So what are you doing with your life?"

Gohan stopped in thought, "Lime, I don't really know. There something I know I have to, want to do, I just haven't figured it out."

"Yeah, I'm going to go look for Erasa, she said to meet up with her before lunch is over, wanted me to meet some friends," Lime said getting up.

Gohan nodded, as he too got up and did a quick stretch.

"Wait, what subject do I have now? I think its PE," Gohan said.

* * *

"The accused has been brought before Lucifer, Prince of Gods to deliver the final judgment of the Reality God and her mate, Anubi and Rafasto Rerlings. The accused is here on the charges of changing reality more than once than does not see fit with the King, over-ruling the laws set by the Time Demons, made reality so that the Mind Demon Sinn is dead. These actions against the Demons have made the gap between Gods and Demons waver. Anubi, how do you plead?"

Anubi was before the Prince of Gods, the other Gods were there, some on her sides like those including Whis and Beerus while the others like Yin and Yang, made unpleasant noises.

"The Gods were never in control, the demons of this world have taken it for their own and we just sit by the sidelines and watch them corrupt the universe," Anubi said with a straight face."

The man reading to her walked up and looked her directly in the eyes; her face never once faltering.

"Your actions have consequences, Other World is ruled by the demons and you've just sent one of their brothers there, Sinn. You have no right to plead, yet our King is merciful enough not to send you to the flames. What we want to know is what your endgame is. Some are saying you are plotting against the King and treason is punishment by eternal suffering."

"You cannot see it, but the demons of the Nether will take this world and the next, purging it of its glory, no conscious God will ever allow this to happen," Anubi stated boldly. "You all are fools for not seeing it!"

Prince of Gods, Lucifer could tolerate no more. "By the order of the King," he declared, "Reality Goddess will be stripped of her powers and sent away where she will spend two cycles before coming back!"

Anubi gasped, in Earth terms that are about ten million years in, and it was only the other day she celebrated her two hundred and forty two thousandth birthday. "Where, where are you sending me?"

Prince Lucifer smiled, "With your precious Son Gohan, planet Earth."

* * *

PE was the one class that Gohan shared with all of his new friends for the day. He wasn't really excited because a hundred pushups is a warm-up for a warm up. Gohan didn't expect to get all the stares he would have received from everyone in the class though. With a simple T-Shirt and blue track pants, Gohan couldn't help but blush when he saw the feminine sides drooling at him and some winking.

Damian and Videl had paired off for the exercise Sir Ron had set and this led to the evitable conversation.

"Dammit Videl, his father must have trained him in Martials Arts at a young age like you. Probably a little older, say eight?" Damian said to his partner.

He saw, however, that Videl's focus was somewhere else, particularly on Gohan who was paired off with Lime. He snapped his hands and drew her attention back on him.

"Sorry, I wasn't focusing," she said blushing lightly.

Damian however saw it. A look he has never seen on Videl's face in his lifetime.

"Liar, you definitely were focusing on some_**one**_," Damian said smiling from ear to ear.

"Huh?" Videl questioned legitimately. After finishing a few laps for a quick warm-up, the teacher said something that made Gohan smiled.

"Alright, listen up everyone! Time for a dodge ball game! Videl and Sharpener, team captains, Videl you pick first."

"I pick Gohan"

Sharpener chuckled, "Babe, if you want to lose quickly, all you had to do was ask. Give me Towe."

After an even four on four, the game started. Gohan really, really wanted to show off some skills, but he didn't want anyone to be seriously injured. **"I'll hold it back a bit"**

Just as he a ball flew straight towards his stomach and he narrowly dodged it. Picking up a ball form a teammate who just out, he socked it straight into the fly of the guy who threw the ball at him.

* * *

Lime and Damian were on the benches as they had not been picked and it was Lime to break the ice quickly. "So Damian, what do you like to do for fun in your spare time?"

"Hmmm…" Damian said, "Uh, I guess reading comics. I'm mostly doing anything science-related all the times or hanging with Videl."

"What, you two are a thing or something?" Lime said hopeful.

"Yeah, in the next universe parallel to this, her father has some bozo rule about her not dating boys stronger than him. If he keeps that up, she'll definitely turn gay."

Lime sighed, "Well, I did here he was a bit of a nut. Pretty brave guy though, to lie to an entire world like that and come clean so quickly."

"Actually Lime, it was all Videl!"

Lime raised her eyebrows, "Whaddya mean?"

"Well, if Videl hadn't threatened him, he would have never spoken the truth about Bojack and Cell."

"Remember how Hercule said he only helped defeat Cell in the end," Lime said, "You ever think that maybe he didn't do anything at all. I mean his way of saying how he held Cell down while Go- golden hair fighters attach a bomb to Cell seems a little off?"

"I don't know, Hercules's strong, maybe as not as much as the aliens, but…"

"**Poor boy, he should have known everything" Lime thought.**

* * *

Back to the game, only Videl and Gohan was left in. Videl smiled. This was going to be great. Unfortunately, greatness has=d other plans, because as soon as she threw her ball, she got hit by Gohan's squared. She fell to the ground, not in pain, but in surprise. To everyone else, they saw the saiyan barely move his hand and the ball moved at a normal pace! Plus Videl fell down.

Brringg!

Videl marched up to Gohan, "How the hell did you threw that ball so fast but it came so slow! Huh?"

"All the movement Videl," Gohan said nervously.

"Videl, can I speak to you for a minute," the PE teacher yelled.

Videl turned back to Gohan, to find the spot he had been standing in empty. The saiyan fled to the locker room to get away from her interrogations.

Turns out, there was an upcoming event for the students and the PE teachers wanted Hercule to sponsor it. She had to wait, though she didn't mind it. The less time with calculus the better. But she really wanted to talk to Gohan a bit.

After talking with all the teachers, she went back to the girl's locker room and found all her stuff missing. _**Sharpener. **_

After asking Mark, who said the boy's locker room was empty and that there was a bag there, she ran there immediately.

Gohan waited before all the boys finished before entering the shower and washing off all the sweat and dirt from his skin. He proceeds to change, pulling up his pants when he saw somebody's bag on the bench. "Huh, wonder if Mark left his stuff here, though it looks like belongs to a girl." Well, not my problem.

The door burst open and Gohan turned around hulk-naked. Oh. My. God.

Videl ran to the locker room and after hearing no noise, she burst open the door and stopped dead in her tracks. Oh. My. Greek. God.

* * *

Astronaut Jones and James had been travelling for a day at hyper-velocity speed and currently, they were playing a bit blackjack as they were bored. Currently, the reading picked up no signals of alien life, but it had only been a day.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The monitor blared loudly and Fred Jones jumped out of his chair along with Chirrs James.

"Control HQ, do you read?" Jones said into a mike.

"Astronaut Jones, we read you."

"There's a signal, something moving in heading our way."

Just as he spoke, the object, which indeed was a smaller spaceship flew past them and rumbled straight to Earth.

"HQ, the confirmed object is heading to Earth. Again, alien life is heading to Earth!"

"Commander! Spaceship is heading down to Earth. Its speed somehow tripled and the impact is going to be big. Very, very big!"

The commander looked gravely when he spoke, "Where?"

Aliah stood up, "Sir estimated location, Mt Pazou, 439 areas. No residents on the map sir."

"Call the state army there, notify them immediately that the space Centre has confirmed landing of extra-terrestrials."

* * *

Goten was playing with a butterfly. The stupid animal just somehow seems to escape him and since he couldn't fly, the insect had the biggest advantage. When it moved, Goten saw a bird. No wait, it looks like a rock falling from space.

"Cool, wait till Trunks hear I saw a meteor, hey wait a minute?"

"Mom!" Goten yelled, he ran to the backyard and grabbed his mother.

"Goten, can't you see I am hanging out clothes today-

Chi was cut off when the spaceship flew past them and headed off in the distance. A loud, deafening boom was heard which made Chi Chi shriek and soon a large crater could be seen miles away.

* * *

"**Bound Anubi is a spaceship unfit for her and send her off to Earth immediately," Prince Lucifer said. **

"**You can't do this to me, wait till the King hears! He wouldn't agree with you for bounding me like this. **

"**My father won't hear anything except his own scream tonight Anubi, Lucifer said, "You have done just what I wanted, the Demons will come and destroy everything here and when I win, they will bow to me like slaves and the universe will be mine."**

"**You won't get away with this! Lucifer!" Anubi screamed.**

"**Come one," one of the guards yelled. **

**As he was taking her away, Anubi smiled inwardly. Reality was going just the way she planned.**

* * *

**I'm prolonging at a terrible rate. Gotta speed things up a bit. A review helps out a lot. Trust me, they do.**


End file.
